Lock Your Doors
by Cel Bella
Summary: It wasn't paranoia, he was just looking out for her. DenGreen relationship


**Sup it's another DenGreen Brother/Sister fic. I told you I'd be posting some more. This is based off of history and it sorta has no real plot so please bear with me and if something seems wrong let me know.**

I don't own Hetalia because if I did my OC Greenland would be there and the Nordics would have a girl in the bunch.

Hetalia belongs to Hidakaz Himaruya but Greenland is mine.

Okay please enjoy.

* * *

* * *

Sometime around 1721

* * *

Mathias was worried. It had been awhile since he'd seen Gwendolyn, so he'd come to visit her. He'd heard about the Norse settlement dying out and wondered if Gwen would die with them.

But then he'd told himself how silly that had sounded, Greenland was made of tougher stuff. But when he hadn't gotten a letter from her, he'd started imagining horrible things and come to see her.

Only to find her house empty, that had started him too. Scared him nearly to death, he'd almost started panicking, but then remembered that his sister like to wander and explore.

So he headed off to her special place, leaving his people behind to find out what happed to the settlers and fix the problem, the place where she had first opened her loving ice mint eyes. Only to find Greenland's beloved place empty.

That had caused him to truly worry and he began his frantic search for her.

"Gwen?" He called out tentatively hoping that she hadn't wandered to far into the forest.

'_Gwen is much stronger; a couple of Norse settlements dying out won't be the end of her.'_ Denmark thought to himself as he looked around.

After a full minute of silence Mathias called out louder "Gwendolyn." Maybe she hadn't heard him the first time.

Still no reply. That was it Mathias was sure his blood had turned to ice and his heart was beating rapidly. No she wasn't gone, she just couldn't hear him. She saw some pretty butterflies or birds or heck a dear and wondered off after it.

She was just in the forest, she wasn't gone.

"Gwendolyn Arnakuagsak! Where the hell are you! Answer me!" He called out desperate and nearly in hysterics. He couldn't have lost her, not when they were just so close to each other.

"Mathias?" Came a soft voice, just as he was going to start screaming.

Denmark whirled around and breathed a sigh of relief and joy as he saw his precious Greenland.

She was wearing a new set of clothes he noticed. It was a more feminine version of his outfit.

It was a long light blue coat with white cuffs that flared out hat her slim hips, a white dress shirt and blue neck tie, some white gloves, a blue skirt with a pair of white and blue striped tights underneath and brown boots, as well as an icy blue and grey headband to kept her thick platinum blonde almost white hair back.

She was a little bit dirty and her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed, most likely from running to meet him and in her hands were a large Greenlandic halibut, but other than that she was the perfect little angel Denmark knew her to be.

"There you are." He said heart calming down and blood warming at the sight of her. The young Danish territory blinked her innocent ice mint green eyes and tilted her head a bit.

"Is something wrong Broder?" She asked concern in her voice. Denmark beamed at her.

"No sweetheart, I just wanted to see you. I was worried that you'd gone off too far into the forest." He said as he stepped closer to her and patted her head. The girl's pale cheeks lit up pink with joy.

"Oh really, well I'm sorry about that, I wanted to play with the sharks today (1), so I went to catch a big fish." She said cutely, bouncing her way out of the forest. Denmark trailed behind her easily listening to her chatter about nothing and everything.

* * *

"Broder?" She called out, cheerful bird voice suddenly very low. Denmark's blue eyes caught his sister's icy green ones.

"Ja?"

"I heard from some of the other people who live here, that you used to live with someone named England. Did you?"

Denmark stopped his walking all together, causing Greenland to make her way back to him. Denmark looked her over and smiled.

"Yeah I knew a guy named England; I shared a king with him a one time. Or three. Norway was part of that too. (2) Why do you ask?" Denmark said pleasantly.

Greenland held her fish in one hand and grabbed Denmark's other as she gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well I've only ever seen you, Norway, Iceland and the other Nordic countries and dependencies (3) but I know the world's a much bigger place then that." She said softly. Denmark nodded and placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah the world is a big place, like recently my people are trying to colonize another country." (4)

Greenland looked surprised.

"Really, will I get to meet him?" Denmark shrugged.

"Depends on if the colonization goes well." He said ambitiously as Greenland led him to the shore. He looked out at the ocean and realized what Greenland was implying.

"You want to meet other countries?" He asked, just to be sure.

The blonde nodded as she tossed the fish out into the ocean, watching it splash about before a shark came out of literally nowhere to claim it. Gwen waved jovially to the shark and it swam off.

"Yes I'd like to meet other countries, maybe trade with them like you and Norway do." She said, dusting herself off, though she would need a bath, both Denmark and she knew.

"Well I don't think that's a good idea." He said softly, turning this attention to the ocean.

"Why no?" She asked curiously. Denmark turned her slowly and placed both hands on her small shoulder.

"Well I know Sweden, Finland, Norway and I all trade with other countries, but I don't think you're ready to trade with them all just yet." He said softly.

Greenland pouted and her eyes showed her displeasure.

"Why not?" She asked

Denmark squeezed his sister's shoulder in a comforting manner and kissed her pale forehead.

"Well I you started trading with other countries right now, they'll want to send exploration teams and settlers and try and lay claims to your land." He said smoothly.

"And some of those guys over in Europe are really mean and they could hurt you badly and I wouldn't want that to happen. In fact I'm sure those other guys would choke out your existence." He said calmly. Greenland blacked at him.

"You think so?" She asked bewildered. Denmark nodded.

They could, I just don't think you're ready for mass amounts of trade right now, though I have a friend that I'm sure will be willing to trade with you. I'll talk to him for you." (5)

Greenland looked a bit sick and leaned a little more on her brother.

"If you say so Broder, I didn't realize that the world could be so …" she trailed off fumbling for the right word.

"Difficult?" Denmark provided, as he soothingly patted her head.

"Yeah, difficult?" Greenland agreed as she gripped at her brother's coat and relaxed.

"Well the world is a difficult place, but that's why I'm here to take care of you." He said rather chipper. Greenland nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have such a good broder, to take care of me." She sighed. Denmark noticed the lag of her body and knew that the lost of the Norse settlers had indeed been making her sick. He scooped her up in his arms and she settled easily.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll always be here for you." He said softly as he held her close. Gwendolyn nodded and buried her face into her brother's neck, allowing him to carry her home.

"I love you stor (1) broder." She whispered.

"Jeg elsker også dig." (2) Denmark replied as he carried his sister back.

And you know what he didn't feel the least bit guiltiy about sheltering her so much, it was for her own good.

* * *

**Well that's that. **

**What did you all think?**

** I hope I didn't make Greenland too annoying or Denmark too OCC and sorry for there being no other Nordic countries in this one. Well on to the notes.**

* * *

Notes:

(1) She's talking about Greenland Sharks.

(2) Denmark is referring to his three personal unions with England. Two of which Norway was a part of.

Sweyn Forkbeard ruled both Denmark and England from 1013 to 1014. He also ruled Norway from 999 to 1014.

Cnut the Great ruled both Denmark and England from 1018 to 1035. He also ruled Norway 1028 to 1035.

Harthacanute ruled both Denmark and England from 1040 to 1042.

(3) Greenland is referring to Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, the Island trio Faroe, Shetland and Orkney and Svalbard and Åland. (I might make OC's for the last five but I'm not so sure)

(4) Denmark is referring to America.

(5) This whole conversation is no joke. The Danish government, which governed Greenland as its colony, had been convinced that this society would face exploitation from the outside world or even extinction if the country were opened up. Therefore, it maintained a strict monopoly of Greenlandic trade, allowing only small scale troaking with Scottish whalers. Hence Denmark's friend.

**Translations:**

(1) Danish-Stor means big.

(2)- Danish- I love you too.


End file.
